


Anybody But My Sister

by Panphoria



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Coming of Age, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School, Horny Teenagers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Self-Loathing, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Drama, Teenage Mabel Pines, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panphoria/pseuds/Panphoria
Summary: Upon starting high school in Piedmont, Dipper is horrified upon discovering his intensifying attraction towards his own sister. In several desperate attempts to get over her, Dipper dates as many girls as he can throughout his high school years. Will Dipper find his future wife, will he end up alone, or possibly...his attraction may not be so unrequited after all?
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Original Female Character(s), Mabel Pines/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Act 1: Freshman Year Prologue

_Dear_ ~~_Diary_~~ _Journal,_

_Dipper Pines here again. As you already know, me and my sister have been through alot, especially at Gravity Falls. I battled demons, gnomes, and monsters that normal kids don't even dream of. I thought I suffered through the worst hardships, even being rejected by my former crush Wendy._

_What I did not anticipate was falling in love with my sister. Yes,_ **_my sister._ **

_I think this is complete bullshit like you probably do, it's not like I can control my feelings! I realized that I was falling for Mabel during Homecoming last week, but ever since our summer ended, there have been signs here and there. Signs that something more was developing within my subconscious._

_I guess you could say it started when we were watching some generic movie about a princess being saved by a knight blah blah blah. You get what I mean. Usually Mabel eats this stuff up. But that day was different, as she was staring hard at the floor with an unusual frown on her face._

_“Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked. “You usually love this stuff.”_

_“That’s because I actually thought that some guy would_ **_be_ ** _my knight in shining armor. But after everything that happened this summer, I don’t know,” Mabel sighed. “Just about every guy except Mermando and crazy Gideon didn’t want anything to do with me. It feels like every guy already has his eyes set on a prettier girl.”_

_“Don’t say that…” I frowned. “You’re very pretty and special, and most guys don’t know how to react to that.”_

_“You...you really think so?” Mabel asked, wiping a tear from her cheek._

_“Of course. And, hey, if no guy will be your knight in shining armor,_ **_I’ll be,”_ ** _I told my sister. When I said those words, they sounded more romantic than I intended them to be. After all, I only meant that I would be supportive...shut the fuck up._

_“Dipper you smooth-talker!” Mabel laughed, playfully punching my shoulder. That moment seemed to constantly play in my head. Honest to God, I saw a faint blush on her cheeks. It was like her voice meant ‘you’re a sweet and caring brother,’ but her expression said something different…_

_No, what the fuck’s wrong with me? Anyways, back to the story at hand._

_That was days before we started high school at Piedmont High. Contrary to our earlier conversation, a lot of guys were flirting with my sister (seemed like the guys in Gravity Falls had shit taste when it came to girls). And it pissed me off. At the time I thought ‘What the hell?’ until it occurred to me that brothers get protective of their sisters all the time, so I brushed it off. Or I tried to anyway._

_Then Kevin came into our lives. He was a tall junior that most girls considered to be attractive, and unfortunately my sister counted as one of those girls. I was in for the typical boy-hungry Mabel that drove me nuts back in Gravity Falls. And the worst part? Kevin seemed to like her too. And several weeks prior to Homecoming, they started dating._

_At first I was like ‘This is fine, why wouldn’t it be?’ Then Kevin came over to our house during the evening when our parents were at work. I would look away as I heard Kevin whispering and Mabel giggling near the staircase of our house, and then silence. At first I was like ‘OK, they’re done messing around. I don’t need to worry.’_

_I turned around only for them to no longer be near the staircase! When I heard them walking up the stairs, my heart dropped. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Allow my sister to lose her virginity and be labelled as a slut at school? Was it even my decision to make? Were they even having sex in the first place?_

_I could only imagine how pissed Mabel would be if I took matters into my own hands, and took away the decision from hers. Back at home, we have separate rooms, so it’s not like I could go in there to pretend and get something. I made a difficult decision to put on my headphones to a loud volume on the couch, plopping onto the furniture with a loud sigh._

_Several minutes passed, and I saw Waddles run down the stairs with Mabel chasing after her pet pig. I internally sighed with relief realizing that Mabel was just showing Kevin her pig. Kevin slowly descended the stairs after Mabel and Waddles with a frown as he looked at the ground. Like that fuckboy was going to take advantage of my sister on my watch._

_Then Homecoming was near, and Mabel asked for him to be her date to the dance. He said yes of course and I was still not trusting the bastard. Then he came over to our house the night before Homecoming, and I heard arguing upstairs that I couldn’t help listening to._

_“C’mon Mabel, you know I care about you and you’ll be in safe hands the whole time!” Kevin ‘promised.’_

_“What I_ don’t _understand is why you can’t respect that no means no!” Mabel protested. “I’m thirteen! Why the hell do you think I’m ready for sex?”_

_I felt my blood boil and I got off the couch and stormed up the stairs, not caring if Mabel got pissed or not this time._

_“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I growled._

_“None of your fucking business, this isn’t_ **_your_ ** _relationship,” Kevin spat. “Stay out of this will you?”_

 _“It is my fucking business if it involves hurting my sister, you pervert!” I snapped. “Do you do this often? Prey on young high school girls? Younger than that? You could get expelled or even worse if you stay here. So._ **_Get. The. Fuck. Out.”_ **

_I had never been more ready to fight in my life. Kevin must’ve realized that since he turned around and bolted down the stairs, opening the door swiftly and closing it in the same fashion._

_I turned around and even though I expected Mabel to be in tears, I still felt my heart stop and the wind knocked out of me. The twisted expression on her red face plus the tears rolling down her cheeks was almost too much to handle. Without speaking, I hugged Mabel as if I’d never let go._

_“That guy was really dangerous,” I told her. “You’ll be happy that he’s out of your life someday, I promise.”_

_“I already am,” Mabel whispered, hugging me back. “I just never thought he was that kind of person, and...what about Homecoming? I didn’t plan on going with anyone else, so I have no backup.”_

_In that moment, I reflected on our past conversations. Heart pounding against my chest, I said:_

**_“How about me?”_ **

_“Really? Oh Dipper, you don’t have to do that. It’ll be too much trouble for you. You’d have to find something to wear and it’ll cost a lot of money to get a ticket at the door,” Mabel sighed._

_“I’m sure Dad has a tux from Prom that might fit me and I have no problem paying for the ticket,” I shrugged. Thank God for saving up my allowance._

_“You sure?” Mabel pulled out of the hug and looked at me with big eyes. I blushed for god-knows-why at the time._

_“Yeah of course, those dollar bills collecting dust have to be used for something.” I joked._

_I spent the rest of the night comforting Mabel, even willing to watch any Disney movie or chick flick that she wanted. Mabel grabbed a tub of ice cream from the fridge and used a spoon to scoop ice cream out from the tub instead of putting it in a bowl. I smiled, feeling a pitter-patter in my chest, when she tossed me a spoon. I decided to eat from the tub of ice cream as well. Honestly, if Mabel had offered for me to eat it out of a dog food bowl at the time, I would’ve...shut up._

_We continued to eat ice cream as we watched a movie about a man traveling across the world to find a woman he met at a cafe that moved. The movie had a lot of scenes worthy of laughs and a good amount of sappy scenes too. We were an hour into the movie when I felt something land on my shoulder. I looked over to see Mabel sleeping on my shoulder and I felt my face heat up for the second time that night. I could hardly blame her for being tuckered out that night._

_I took a blanket from the side of the couch and threw it over us as the man on the TV screen chased after the unsuspecting woman walking on the sidewalk. Several minutes later, they were exchanging dialogue:_

_“I knew that you were special from the day I met you, and if you feel that way for someone...what’s stopping you?” The man glanced at the camera and I froze. Was he…? No, he couldn’t be talking to me. It was a movie for fuck’s sake._

_However when I heard him say that, I couldn’t help but glance down at my sleeping sister. I gently patted her head and felt my face heat up even more. I wondered at the time if the situation I was in with Mabel was too..._ **_much._ ** _I decided that it wasn’t, and I pushed down the thought that night. Then, Homecoming started a day later._

_She wore a frilly pink dress and a red headband with a red flower attached to it, a sight for sore eyes. I wore the tux that I found in my Dad’s closet and Mabel’s eyes sparkled as she took in the crowd of dancing people, lights, and blaring music. Instinctively, Mabel took my hand and lead me into the crowd._

_The first two hours consisted of pop and rap songs that I hear on the radio over ten times a day. And a few classics like YMCA and some Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber songs sprinkled. Of course._

_Then a slow song came on by one of Mabel’s favorite singers. Her name was Colby Jack or something like that. But Mabel put her arms around me, causing my shoulders to tense up and put my heart into overdrive, nearly taking my breath away._

_“I…” how would I tell her to stop?_ **_Why_ ** _would I tell her to stop? People would start to catch on that we look identical and...why was I overthinking this?_

_Mabel tilted her head and I shook my head and mouthed the word ‘nevermind.’ I don't normally care about what other people think, so why start now? I wrapped my arms around her as well and we swayed back and forth._

_“Thank God I didn't go to this dance with Kevin,” Mabel laughed. “Then I would've missed out on my_ gentleman _of a brother.”_

_“Uh-huh,” I managed to say, staring at Mabel and the lights around her. Then, it happened. I heard a voice in my head shout:_

“Just kiss her!”

 _I was like...what the fuck? Why was I thinking of that? I was tempted to run away at the alarming thought that popped into my head for what I believed was the first time. I could no longer deny my attraction to my sister at that point, one that shook me to my very core. It wasn’t sexual,_ ~~_for now at least._~~

_I honestly need to take a fresh breath of air right now, because it has been two weeks since that dance and my heart feels like it’s going to jump out of my throat-_

* * *

“BOO!”

“Christ, you scared me Mabel,” I closed my journal like my life depended on it, regaining my breath. My sister tilted her head until her eyes landed on the journal in my hands.

“ _OooOOooh,_ were you writing about a _girl_ Dip?” Mabel winked, lunging for the book. I got up from my desk and held the book above my head.

“I’m just kidding Dipper, y’know I’d never do that right?” Mabel took several steps back to prove it and I relaxed my arms. “I came to tell ya that dinner’s ready. Mom was calling for ya, you _really_ must've been invested in your writing there my Candy Dip, haha.”

Mabel playfully winked and turned around, leaving my room that she somehow entered without me noticing, and I realized that she was right. I was so invested in reliving the world that was Homecoming that I noticed nothing else.

Starting tomorrow morning, I will find a suitable girl and take her out on a date. I'll be over this in no time... _I hope._


	2. Act I: Veronica

The pros of being as  _ devilish _ as I am and keeping to myself most of the time was the number of girls that were attracted to me. Of course not as many girls were attracted to me as guys were attracted to She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but there were plenty to choose from. Eh, fuck it. I can say Mabel’s name, I just can't think of her like those guys do.  _ Right, _ I can  _ do _ this.

I walked in my 1st Hour English class where I sat in the middle of two girls. One was a redhead with tan skin named Veronica on my right, and a short blonde girl named Lacey that acted like she drank several energy drinks before walking into class everyday on my left. At least, I think she acted that way around me mostly.

No, I wasn’t going to pursue Lacey. If things didn’t work out between us, I was sure that she’d burn my house down. There were a few more girls from each of my classes, but Veronica didn’t give me the impression that she was looking for anything serious, so I decided that she’d be my best bet.

Instead of trying to ask her out in front of everyone, I took a post-it note and wrote  _ Date?  _ on it before passing it to her.  _ Real _ smooth Dipper Pines. Veronica raised her eyebrows briefly before writing something on the post-it note and giving it back to me. It said (Drumroll please):  _ Sure. _

Well, at least that was easier than I thought it’d be. I smiled briefly before turning my chair as class started.

“So, what were you talking to Veronica about?” Lacey’s eyes darted to every inch of my face, analyzing it like we were in science class.

“Homework that was assigned last weekend,” I replied without skipping a beat.

“Oh! Well, Ms. Schoon said our assignment was-”

“It’s okay, Veronica told me already,” I continued spinning the web I made. Yes, class was usually this tedious with only Lacey and Veronica to keep me from going off into La La Land where I’m dreaming of solving mysteries, hunting ghosts, and  _ living in a world where it was socially acceptable to date my sister- _ Goddammit! Why can’t there be something more interesting going on to keep me from thinking about her!

In English, we had to read more of  _ The Great Gatsby. _ And even though it wasn’t any mystery novel, I felt for Jay Gatsby...wanting a girl badly but he can’t have her. Fuck this book, I read books and watch shows for escapism, dammit.

After that, class was over and I went to my next class, where Mabel joined me in the hallway. As much as I wanted to avoid my sister, we shared two classes this year. And when I looked over at my sister, I saw her fanning herself with several tiny pieces of paper.

“Oh, what are these you may ask?” Mabel was grinning ear to ear when she shoved the papers in my face. “Numbers from five guys!  _ Five different guys Dipper!” _

“I thought you were talking about the burger shack,” I joked, my joke dying in my throat alongside other parts of me. “But you sure you want to date so quickly after that whole Kevin fiasco?”

“Of course I want to  _ date _ silly-billy, but maybe I’ll wait on starting a serious relationship this time,” Mabel pinched my cheek. “I still can’t believe my luck! I guess the boys in Piedmont have better taste.”

The fact that guys were glancing up and down at Mabel as we were speaking made my blood boil with tension that I didn’t even feel seeing Wendy and Robbie together. I so badly wanted to move on and not feel anything at all,  _ I really did. _

* * *

Veronica thought that it’d be appropriate for our first date to be on Halloween since it was only a few days away. We were going trick-or-treating, but every year me and Mabel dressed up in matching costumes. Now that I was bringing Veronica and Mabel was bringing some tall white-haired dude named Stephan, I guess we were going to be matching with our respective dates.

Even though I really wanted to be a ghostbuster while Veronica would be the ghost, we ended up being the magician and rabbit...with me being the rabbit. Mabel and Stephan dressed up as the Beauty and the Beast and Mabel looked...nice. Totally not sexy at all, unlike my  _ hot  _ girlfriend in the magician’s tux.

“Our first double date!” Mabel squealed, pulling out her phone. “Let’s take a group picture before we go out!”

She brought all four of us in the picture before we took off. Veronica and I started talking during the walk, pointing out the different costumes in the crowd. I noticed Mabel and Stephan pointing at people as well, and when I realized that it was our tradition to point out other people’s costumes, I couldn’t help but frown. Veronica kept pointing out the costumes, presumably unable to see my frown in the darkness.

So what if we were doing activities with different people? It wasn’t like we were going to  _ be _ with each other every step of our lives. She’d eventually find a stellar job and husband, and I would start a ghost-hunting show and die alone. No big deal.

My heart thudded and my cheeks turned red as I tried to think of anything else,  _ like the girl I’m going out on a date with for Christ’s sake! _

A blonde girl wearing a sexy Olaf costume was walking towards us on the sidewalk, and I saw Stephan turn to Mabel and whispered in her ear. I expected them to burst into laughter, but they...didn’t.

“What’s going on?” Veronica whispered, reading my mind. The blonde girl in the cursed costume approached Stephan and they started talking.

“Who’s this girl over here? She your date?” The blonde girl asked.

“Um, no. She’s my cousin,” Stephan laughed with a hand going through his hair. “Did you want to go grab a cup of coffee? I didn’t really like the way we ended things.”

“Yeah, I’d love that actually,” The blonde girl’s eyes lit up. “Let’s ditch this joint.”

I...what the fuck just happened? Mabel stared off at the two, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open for a few seconds before she looked back at us.

“Wow, what a piece of shit,” Veronica lit a cigarette and put in on her lips. “Cheer up Mabel, you just dodged another bullet.”

“I guess,” Mabel shrugged. Veronica was about to speak again when her phone started ringing.

“Shit, I have a few minutes before curfew. I got to go,” Veronica dropped the cigarette and stomped on it, turning to me and kissing my cheek. “I had a great time Dipper, call me tomorrow?”

“Of course!” I smiled. “Take care Veronica!”

Thank God for that timing. When I looked at Mabel, she didn’t have any tears coming down her face. Instead, she just frowned as she stared at the ground.

“Dipper? Do you think all those guys that asked me out only did because no one else wanted them?” Mabel asked. “I was stupid for expecting a nice time, I didn’t even want anything serious! And guys  _ love _ girls that aren’t looking for anything serious!”

“Mabel, it’s not too late for you to have a nice time tonight,” I told her.

“W-What?”

“I  _ said _ it’s not too late for you to have a nice time, remember the big house in our neighborhood with the movie playing outside the garage? We still haven’t gone there yet,” I suggested. Mabel sprung to life and put her hands on my shoulders.

“Dippity Dip-Dip, you're right!” Mabel hugged me. “Oh my gosh, do you think they’ll be playing  _ Hotel Transylvania  _ again?”

“Only one way to find out,” I held out my arm and she took it. We walked arm in arm, me in my big-eared bunny costume and Mabel proudly walking in her brightly yellow dress. What a pair we were.

“You know you can take that costume off now right? Veronica’s not here and we’ve got enough candy to feed us till Christmas!” Mabel proudly lifted our bags and I smiled.

“Thank God,” I tossed the bunny ear-set off my head and zipped off the bunny suit. “I thought that suit was going to suffocate me.”

I threw that costume in the trash before we found a group of kids and teenagers alike sitting in the driveway of the big house, watching  _ Hotel Transylvania  _ play on the garage door. Mabel took my hand and we ran to the driveway.

When we sat down, my burning feet felt like they were practically breathing again after the walk. To end up here with no Stephan or Veronica was also a breath of fresh air, and I smiled as I watched the screen.

We saw one of Mabel’s favorite parts of the movie: the scene where Dracula tells his daughter about zinging with her mother for the first time, making them soulmates for life. Mabel leaned on my shoulder, sending chills down my spine.

“If only life was that easy,” Mabel chuckled. “I like to think that soulmates exist, but after all this crazy chasing, I’m not so sure anymore.”

“I never really believe in soulmates, but I’m certain that there is at least  _ one person _ out there that really loves you,” I remained careful with my words. “Someone that is worth your time and your love. But I don’t think it’s all perfect after a little conflict and work. Hell, couples fight all the time and disagree and the relationship  _ still _ isn’t perfect. But the guy that stays will power through it with you, every step of the way.”

“That’s...beautiful Dipper,” Mabel giggled. “Dammit, why couldn’t you have said something cheesy so I could make fun of you instead?”

“Well,  _ soulmates _ is a cheesy concept,” I laughed.

“Do you think  _ Veronica _ is the one to power through life with?” Mabel asked.

“Well, I couldn’t possibly know right away. Getting to know someone takes work too y’know,” I knew Veronica since 7th grade, and she was certainly  _ not _ the one to trust with my life  _ or _ my future. But what was I supposed to say? ‘Oh it’s actually you, my  _ sister _ . I want to be in a relationship with my  **_twin sister.’_ **

Honestly, fuck me.

* * *

Yep, it was already Christmas. After a tedious and torturous two months of school with only our candy and Thanksgiving to enjoy, it was finally the jolly good season.

Well, it wasn’t actually Christmas day perse. It was Christmas Eve, and Veronica was coming over so we could exchange gifts. Things were going  _ surprisingly well _ I may add. I started to feel comfortable and happy to spend time with her.

I felt like a normal person again.

I passed by the mistletoe hanging randomly over the living room couch to help with the cookies that were being baked. As per Mabel’s request, they were extra sugary.

We managed to ace our class finals, and Mabel didn’t take interest in dating anyone for the time being. My mind was like a still lake in the forest, and I felt like I could breathe again without hate constricting my body and my heart. Nothing could change this,  _ I wouldn’t let it. _

Some girl with black hair and dark brown skin named Jasmine also came over to hang out with Mabel, and I was happy to see her make friends back at home. I took out the cookies when I heard a knock on the door.

I stepped onto the Christmas-themed doormat and opened the door to see my girlfriend holding a gift box with a smirk on her face and the stench of smoke still hanging in the air.

“You couldn’t have smoked your cigarette earlier?” I whispered, trying not to cough.

“Eh, maybe. But the smell goes away eventually,” Veronica handed me the gift and I gave her mine. The gift I gave her was high-quality headphones to replace her scratchy ones.

“Hey Veronica!” Mabel said, walking down the stairs with her friend. “This is my friend Jasmine Gardner.”

“Hey, is that Monopoly?” Veronica looked at the board game Jasmine was holding. “Could I play?”

“Sure! Let’s go get started in Mabel’s room,” Veronica followed Jasmine and I felt my heart beat faster.  _ Nope,  _ **_nope_ ** **.** Not feeling  _ that _ way ever again.

I saw Mabel leaning on the couch when I went to check on the cookies. As I was walking, Mabel stopped me.

“What, do you not want cookies or something?” I joked when my eyes looked up. Right under us  _ was the mistletoe. _

“Usually I settle for a kiss on the cheek, but how about I try the lips this time? Rumor has it that my bro’s a  _ pretty good _ kisser.” Mabel suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

W-What? No! I did not want to-

“Okay!” I responded against my better judgement.  _ What the fuck! _

Mabel giggled as she moved forward, and I could already feel the burning fire that I’ve pushed down for so long starting to resurface. And when she pressed her lips against mine,  **_my. Heart. Skyrocketed._ **

Taking in the fruity smell and the warmth of her skin clouding my senses, I restrained a moan, every part of me begging to press myself against Mabel and push my tongue inside. I had to be blushing really bad from the high I was experiencing. I felt like I was shot in the air, and I never wanted to come back down.  **_Wait, no!_ ** Why did I agree to this?! I wanted to move on!

I realized that my hands were resting on my sister’s shoulders when she pulled away, her tongue licking her lips for less than a second.

“Huh, guess you are a good kisser brother,” Mabel winked. “Now let’s go, Veronica and Jasmine have probably been waiting forever.”

“Who? Oh, uh, right,” I stammered, knowing that the fight was lost. My feelings for Mabel weren’t just reignited, they were  _ magnified _ . It was like a wildfire of emotions for her that I was desperately trying to put out. Why did I let this happen? I was so happy and peaceful for once, and  **_I fucking blew it!_ **

As we played Monopoly and enjoyed sugar cookies, I kept deciding how I was going to break up with Veronica. Even though we weren’t serious, I couldn’t keep stringing her along for the ride. Jasmine and I competed till I went bankrupt and Jasmine won the game, boasting that she was really good at Monopoly.

Maybe I could keep dating Veronica and I’ll return to feeling comfortable and normal...who am I kidding? I never wanted to go back to that, I wanted to feel like I’m high in the sky of Mabel Pines.

While Mabel and Jasmine were hanging out, Veronica got a call and said she had to go, so I walked her to the door.

“You OK?” Veronica asked in a lower voice.

“I think maybe we should, um, stay friends,” My hands were shaking inside my pockets, but Veronica smiled.

“Yeah, maybe we should. We got along much better as friends anyway,” Veronica agreed. “Lacey would be  _ thrilled _ to go out with you though.”

“I think she’d watch my  _ every _ move if we dated,” I laughed. “But seriously, Lacey’s almost too much for me to handle as her friend. Imagine what it’d be like if she was my  _ girlfriend.” _

“Yeah, you make a good point,” Veronica agreed. “See you around?”

“See ya,” I waved briefly before closing the door and leaning against it. The day’s events hit me like a ruthless tidal wave. I was still trapped in my tortuous attraction, and Veronica wasn’t able to change that.  _ My very first girlfriend _ couldn’t change the sinful feelings that I was cursed with.

Tears rolled down my cheek as I ran into the bathroom. I couldn’t let Mabel find out until a few days later when she wouldn’t suspect her involvement having anything to do with the breakup. So I stayed in there for a few minutes, cursing at myself for being a freak. I was weak,  _ fucking pathetic, _ and most of all, feeling the hate return into my body.

“Dipper?” I heard Mabel call me from the other side of the door. “You alright? You’ve been in there for, like, half an hour. You can let me know if you’re upset, Jasmine already left anyway.”

“Um, y-yeah. I think those cookies  _ really _ hit me in the gut. Like, I really have to take a  _ shit-” _

“Eww Dipper!” Mabel laughed. “That’s so gross! But really, if there’s anything wrong, just talk to me alright?”

“Of course sis,” I managed to say. Like I could talk to her about everything wrong with me, she’d go running for the hills.

Instead, I needed a few weeks to breathe and fight off my emotions. Hey, maybe not wanting my sister like a pervert could be one of my New Year’s resolutions.

**_~Mabel~_ **

“Here’s to 2017 not being a shit-storm!” I cheered, clinking my glass of eggnog with Dipper’s before chugging it. “And here’s to finding love, ey Dipper?”

“Maybe not anytime soon,” Dipper laughed, still heartbroken about Veronica. They had split up a few days ago; both agreeing that they weren’t meant for each other. I knew that it still bummed my bro out, and I could feel for him. The first semester of high school wasn’t that great for me either. Don’t get me wrong, I actually look forward to my classes. But the guys I tried dating made me lose more and more interest in finding someone at all.

I just wanted someone that would fight for me and our relationship, like Dipper said! Someone that deeply cared about me until we were old. I guess you could say that all I ever wanted was the fairytale ending after college where I figure out what I want to do in life, succeed, and find a perfect guy to marry.

Not like any of that was going to come easy...or anytime soon though.

“Maybe we should’ve brought people for New Year’s,” I admitted sheepishly as we watched the Countdown on the TV, with it being one hour before 2017 begins. “Then we could actually have people to kiss.”

“Well, our parents went to bed. Maybe we could...nevermind, I take it back.” Dipper frowned and looked at his shoes.

“Is everything okay Dipper?” I asked.

“Um, it’s nothing. I’m just nodding off a little,” Dipper smiled briefly before giving a long yawn before falling back on the couch.

“It’s okay that we don’t have people to kiss you know,” I put my hand on his shoulder. “I mean, it’d be nice if we did, but finding the one that’ll stay with you isn’t easy. God knows that it hasn’t been easy on me.”

“Most people don’t find their ‘true love’ in freshman year, so we don’t need to worry for now. Maybe in our 50’s we should panic,” Dipper laughed.

“Dipper! People still find love then,” I protested with a grin on my face. “So, what do you think your New Year’s Resolution is going to be?”

“I have no idea, I'm just  _ too _ perfect,” Dipper replied sarcastically. “You?”

“Well, Mom and Dad thought that I should cut back on the sugar,” I pondered. “But that’s not going to happen anytime soon…”

Our small talk seemed to stray further from talking about our loneliness. Eventually the countdown began and when it was officially New Year’s, Dipper glanced at me and looked at the floor again.

“I’m too tired to get off this couch,” I groaned, leaning against my brother. “Put the blanket over us will you?”

I looked at Dipper’s wide eyes in the darkness as he clumsily grabbed the blanket resting on the couch arm and tossed it over us. I wrapped my arms around Dipper and went to sleep, hoping for a year full of fun and less sleazeballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Dipper. If only all of your breakups end that well...


End file.
